


Devilish Scenario Berries

by ladychocoberry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: A story-based series of Devil May Cry scenarios submitted from my tumblr account.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Devilish Scenario Berries

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request: Since you're writing for DMC, how about Dante and Vergil being told/telling their S/O "I love you" for the first time?

**Dante telling you he loves you:**

You placed the plate of Dante's breakfast in front of him and he gave you a small thank you in return. You gave him a small kiss on the cheek before heading back to your seat and ate your breakfast.

There was silence between the two of you with an occasional sip of fresh, morning coffee. Neither of you minded it and just enjoyed each other's company.

Dante couldn't help himself but to look at you as you were scrolling through your phone. Even in your exhausted state, you still found a way to take his breath away. He couldn't imagine ever getting tired of these moments. Even if it's only comfortable silence with you.

To him, this is paradise.

He reached for your hand and gently stroke your knuckles through his thumb. He said your name as if it was sacred. Only those who are worthy can call you by your name. You turned to your beloved and smiled at him.

"I love you."

You gave his hand a light squeeze as tears were beginning to form, "I love you too."

**Telling Dante you love him:**

The two of you laid down on the couch while watching television. Dante rested his head against your stomach as you gently stroke his hair. He gave a small purr in return as he relaxed against your soft touch.

You looked down at your demon lover and feeling content at your relationship.

It wasn't easy at first, the two of you were afraid of being vulnerable to one another and giving a piece of each other. However as the relationship grew, the two of you realized you could give parts of yourselves and still come home to yourselves.

You couldn't help but look back with such fondness. You called his name and he turned towards you. He didn't utter a word, yet his vivid blue eyes said so much. How they soften at your presence compared to how they harden when killing demons.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you."

He raised his upped body to get a closer look of your face. He stared at your eyes until he gave you a small smile, "I don't know any better way to say it back, other than I love you too."

**Vergil telling you he loves you:**

You kept tossing and turning to your bed. You checked the clock and groaned after realizing it was past midnight. Knowing this was going to be a long night, you got out of bed and grabbed your coat.

You headed towards the patio door and opened to see the moon shining bright before you. The stars began to twinkle one by one as the noises from the world has ceased into silence. This brought you peace more than anything.

"I see you're awake."

The voice startled you only to see Vergil sitting in a nearby chair, "Vergil? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to discover you were not in your room."

This didn't bother you at the slightest. For Vergil has been coming into your home ever since the two of you became a couple. Though you were certain he did this when you both started dating. His reason being is to make sure you're safe and protected. Either way, you're grateful of having him into your life.

"Is there something the matter?"

Vergil interrupted your train of thought after he asked you a question. You shook your head and sat next to him as the two of you looked at the stars.

"I was just thinking how grateful I am to have you with me."

Vergil reached for your hand and placed a gentle kiss onto your fingers, "My flower, it is I who should be grateful. For as long as I have strength I will protect the one I love from harm's way."

You were a bit startled by his declaration since this is the first time he said he loves you. You smiled at Vergil and rested your head against his shoulder.

"I love you too."

**Telling Vergil you love him:**

Morrison had invited everyone to his beach house to celebrate the anniversary of the Qliphoth's demise. At first, Vergil was adamant on not going. Since he didn't want to deal with any foolery especially when alcohol is involved. However the way your eyes light up and the big smile you displayed at the sheer thought of going to the beach made Vergil reconsider his decision.

He almost regretted it.

Dante wouldn't stop bothering him throughout the trip. A drunk Nico kept challenging anyone to an arm wrestling contest with one of her creations. His anger only worsen as the noise continued to grow louder and louder. It was only when he felt your soft touch on his shoulder that his anger was beginning to lessen.

"Let's go for a walk."

The two of you left without telling anyone and walked into the warm sand. You felt Vergil's fingers against your hand and in return, you held his completely. He was always apprehensive when it came to asking for affection. So you learned how to pick up his cues so he didn't have to.

The sky formed hues of pink and oranges as the sun was beginning to set. The calming waves added serenity into the quiet atmosphere.

This is everything that you wanted, especially with Vergil. And now there's one more thing to make this day complete.

"Vergil?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Vergil stopped walking and looked into your eyes. You were beginning to worry that you've ruined the moment. Much to your surprise, he embraced you with all of his might. You could feel your shoulder becoming wet through his silent tears.

"Thank you."

You smiled as you gently rubbed his back. This is everything you have wanted and now you have the love of your life who loves you in return.


End file.
